


Gigi´s Anatomy

by Mimimia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Epic Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimimia/pseuds/Mimimia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Andrea confirms his move to NY Gigi has wired dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gigi´s Anatomy

It was a hot summer night in the J-Stadium in Torino. The stadium was in full floodlights but it was empty exept for two men. They were standing face to face at the center circle, dressed in elegant black suits. Gigi and Andrea, Italiens greatest football heros, world champions and best friends.

"So Andrea, why did you invite me tonight? Aren´t you leaving tonight for NYC?"

"Yes I leave tonight but I can´t leave you without telling you something. Gigi, you are my person, my significant other. The last four years I counted on you, personal and on the pitch. I don´t know what it is but something is holding me back, something inside my tells my we are not finished. Gigi, we need to finish this. We need to dance this out!"

Andrea looked into his friends face and saw how his facial expression chanced from curiosity to Gigi´s signature broad grin. Like Magic the stadium was filled by music and the two friends began to dance.  
After a few minutes the music fade away and left them breathless.

"I got to go. Goodye old friend."

Andrea began to walk away from Gigi and left the stadium.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
3:44 am Torino

Gigi suddenly startled up from his sleep. He had dreamed the nastiest dream ever. That was his girlfriends fault. She insisted to watch Grey´s Anatomy tonight. Gigi left the bed and walked to the living room. He grabed his cellphone and hoped Andrea was available on Skype.

Gigi: Hey Andrea, can we talk?

Andrea: Sorry, but I can just write. What´s up? What time is it in Torino? It has to be in the middle in the night.

Gigi: Yes it is in the middle of the night. I just had a nasty dream. You and I danced like the lunatics from Grey´s Anatomy

Andrea: ????? Are you sure you´re ok? 

Gigi: Don´t worry. The Berlin disaster still stucks in my bones. I go back to bed. Let´s talk tomorrow. Goodnight.

Andrea: Goodnight

While walking back to the sleeping room said quietly: "No more Grey´s Anatomy"

###The End###

 

This fanfiction is the result of a sleepless night. Gigi and Andrea don´t belong to me.


End file.
